Pale, Silent Lips
by Hikikomori
Summary: Ryou can't speak and when he meets up with Bakura, something unexpected happens... [Yaoi.]


I got this idea, all of a sudden, to write about Ryou not being able to talk. Not even speaking a single word, but instead uses gestures, his eyes and nods to show how he feels.

Bakura is as always a tough one in the start, as we all know him, bitter, arrogant, all and all, quite evil.

But who won't fall and soften up because of Ryous big, chocolaty puppy-eyes?

I think you all know the answer to that question so… Please Enjoy, everyone! (I believe this is a Oneshot!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't own the characters beeing written about in a perverted kind of way in this fic. A pity really.

You Are To Be Warned: Yaoi. Meaning, two males having a intimate moment with each other. It's quite fascinating actually.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A soft knock on the wall behind his own bed, and Ryou tells YamiMarik that he's up and ready to start the day with the sandy haired yamis home-made pancakes.

The knock is necessary for Ryou, because without knocking, he can't tell the darker one he's awake.

You see, Ryou can't speak.

He had gone to several doctors, but their answer was that he shouldn't have any reason to not to be able to say anything. It could be, said a female doctor, because his father was being abusive towards him a few years back in time, but Ryou had simply just shaken his head, showing that she was wrong. Ryou had loved his father, it was the alcohol talking, he told himself.

Nothing special about not talking, YamiMarik always shrugged and said that Ryou only had it more easier to be missunderstood.

Short after his knock, YamiMarik immediately ran to his side and gave him a big smile before hugging Ryou lightly and sneaking down to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"Bakura, there's someone I want you to meet!" YamiMarik smirked, patting Bakura on his head.

"Meat? …Where?" The pale one rubbed his red eyes all to notice that he had fallen asleep in one of the white plastic chairs in the kitchen.

"No, not meat, _meet_. Yanno, as in being introduced to another human being?"

"Ooh… Could that wait after I've got my coffe and smokes?" Bakura mumbled, not really caring about which kind of pancakes YamiMarik decided to make for this unberable sunny morning.

"Is it really a good impresson when you first meet someone to smell smoke?" YamiMarik hissed a little, burning himself on the hot plate. He placed it on the table in front of his long, white haired friend and called for the other.

"Eh? Who's Ryou?" Bakuras eyes widened as he heard small footsteps down the stairs and when he saw a mirror reflection of him self, only softer in bodyshape and with kinder eyes.

Ryou wayed happily and shook Bakuras hand.

Bakura yelped, not used to being touched that friendly. "I guess my question's answered." He scrathed the back of his head and dug his fingers into his jeans and went out for his regular morning smokes. Half a pack, was what he inhailed.

As Bakura had went outside, Ryou smiled even bigger.

"So, I take it you like him?" YamiMarik asked, curling a strand of own hair in his fingers.

Ryou blushed by the question being asked so bluntly but nodded shyly as he dug a fork into one of the pancakes. A soft scent of smoke reached his sharp, pale little nose and he looked up at a half naked Bakura, sitting himself down on a chair beside Ryous and also he, began eating.

Being half naked didn't bother Bakura, hell, he could walk around _completely_ naked if he were aloud to, but the one who suffered from his lack of upper body clothing was Ryou who would blush madly everytime he saw a movement of Bakuras well shaped, flat muscles.

YamiMarik cleared his throuth and pointed at a kitchen drawer. "Shirt, Bakura. The clothes you left the last time you slept here are in that drawer fartest to the left."

"Sh… Oh! I'm sorry, I'll put something on!" He hurried to pick a t-shirt out and ended up with a relieved Ryou and a black cotton shirt.

He drank his coffe in silence and when done, started to ask Ryou questions. Most of them was 'yes or no' ones, but as Ryou didn't nod or shook his head, Bakura got worried.

"Okey, I'll understand if you don't like me, I'm used to that kind of treatment, but not talking? Have I said something to make you upset? Or are you just a shy one?"

As Bakura eyebrows started to raise, Ryou looked pleadingly at YamiMarik to talk for him.

"Ah, I was planning on telling you after you've got to know each other better, but this is a good time to…"

"Yeah, yeah, get to the point will ya, I don't want to worry for nothing…!" Bakura huffed, looking with an intense glare at Ryou.

"You see, Bakura, Ryou can't speak. He still has his tongue, it's not chopped up or something, the doctors says he's completely normal and that he should be able to talk soon, but it's been years and I, personally believe that it's something going on in Ryous cute little head, that prevents him from uttering a single word. There, I've said it!"

Silence covered the room for a short period of time before Bakura let out his breath and smiled a little. "Oh. So that's it?"

"Pretty much." YamiMarik laughed as he saw Ryou making some gesture of victory.

"Happy that he knows now, little one?"

Ryou nodded and ran up and hugged YamiMarik.

The jelousy of Bakuras face was clear and again, YamiMarik laughed, but this time harder as he uttered: "Aww, Bakura wants a hug to!"

And Ryou obeyed, glomping the taller of the white haired one and hugged softly, buried himself into Bakuras strong arms and half sat like that for a while smiling and blushing madly.

"He does this when showing when he likes someone?" Bakura whispered, tightening his grip on the smaller of the two. To his surprise, Ryou let out a plesurable sigh, followed by more wiggling in Bakuras lap.

"Yeah, you got that right my friend!" YamiMarik blinked and went out of the room anouncing that he would be taking a shower.

"Ah, so now we're all alone. Want to do anything special, Ryou?" Bakura teased, smiling into a soft, pink tainted face.

Ryou seemd to think on something very hard for a while. After a minute or to, he was dragging Bakura by the hand, upstairs into his own beedroom.

"Okeeey… Are you sure about this Ryou, your sending me quite se…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence about 'sexuall vibes' before a little one attacked him and wrestled him down softly on the bed.

"Forward, are we?"

And as silent as one could ever be, Ryou bent down and trailed his pink tongue, carefully inside Bakuras mouth.

Bakura had a hunch on what the little 'innocent' angel wanted so he stopped him before he could get any further.

"Let me get this straight, you've just meet me, liked me instantly and now you suddenly want to jump into bed with me? I'm not following, Little Angel…"

The look on Ryous face was heart breaking when those big chocolate pools watered and as his gaze feel on Bakuras eyes.

"I-It's not that I don't like you or find you attractive, you actually are very attractive, but…"

Ryous face lit up as bright as the sun at those words and he proceded placing butterfly kisses on Bakuras neck.

Bakura really enjoyed someone kissing his neck… But! He couldn't let that stand in the way for… Him getting laid by the purest angelic creature and… Although, he could just play the Seme here but… Come to think of it, Ryou maybe just was a horny little angel who found Bakura hot and wanted to ease some of the presure and sleep with him but…

Bakura shook his head and shakily pushed Ryou away for the second time.

Again, the angel pulled of that heart breaking face, but Bakura wasn't loosing to it this time, no way!

"Little Angel, Ryou, you're going way to fast…" He sat himself up and pulled Ryou into his arms and cradled him, just like a newborn kitten, treating him as if he were made of glas, and whispered soft words into his ear.

"…Don't rush things, you'll regret it afterwards. And furthermore, to be able to sleep with me, you have to know what you're getting yourself into, and I believe you don't right now. Am I right, Ryou?"

Ryou sighed plesurable again, almost falling asleep, the scent of Bakura overwhelming but he was still able to nodd his head and agreeing to what his new found friend had said.

"Good." With a light kiss on Ryous lips, Bakura moved away but stopped dead in his tracks as he meet Ryous pleading eyes.

"I… I know you want more Ryou, but did you listen to what I said earlier?"

Ryou bowed down his head, looking so down it almost became unbearebly for Bakura to watch, so he… gave in, asking politly:

"What do you want then? I can't promise I'll give it to you but… Just, write it on a note or something…" Bakura rubbed his eyes and waited for Ryou to finish.

The note simly just said: _Fingers_.

"…I…" Bakura had never meet anyone like Ryou. This silent and forward. As hell, Ryou would be exactly the same if he had his words.

The pleading eyes didn't lower their gaze and silently, Bakura admitted defeat and began sucking on three of his fingers.

"Still, I'm not getting why you're asking me to do this… I'm flattered, I guess…" He gestured for Ryou to lay down and spread his legs.

Bakura slowly pulled down Ryous cotton pants to his knees, along with his black boxers.

Because of the sudden change of temperature, Ryou shivered, but didn't alter his position as Bakura began calmy soften him up so that the finger penetration would go smoothly.

In his entire life, Bakura had never seen someone with so red cheeks, a boy so willingly giving him self to someone else.

Bakura shouldn't lie, it _would_ feel good, penetrating Ryou with something entirely different, but he shook that feeling of, concentrating on the delicate task at hand.

He was just doing this for the sake of Ryou and hadn't he have asked him, he wouldn't even think of doing such a thing. Well, maybe just a little…

Ryous breathing increased almost to its entire strenght and speed and his half lidded eyes still pleaded with Bakura.

"Alright, just relax…" Bakura began, slowly pushing one finger inside Ryou.

The little one whimpered, shivered and sighed, all at the same time and if Bakura wasn't mistaken he had heard a… moan.

"Did you just…" After some movement with the first, he inserted the second finger, slick with his own saliva.

Another low moan escaped Ryous lips and Bakura smiled. _So he _can

A third finger was inserted and a explosion of white and creamy came from Ryou and a blissful smile covered his lips when Bakura was done.

"You know, I really enjoyed doing that to you, Little Ryou… Next time, you'll get even more… Is that okey with you?"

Ryou nodded amazingly firm and cuddled up against Bakura, gently biting his neck and giggling at the huffs he made.

"So… I take it you like me, Little Angel…" Bakura smirked and kissed a beaming Ryou, all red and warm against his chest.

Wonderful how a beautiful boy like Ryou can have such big impact on you…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End!!

Liked it? I'd love you for commenting! Thank you and good night!


End file.
